This invention relates to a device for performing a biopsy, in particular a bone-marrow biopsy, comprising a needle provided with a handgrip and a cannula housing a mandrel movable within the cannula bore.
With particular reference to a histological examination effected on a bone, the biopsy performed on the patient for this purpose can involve various problems relating to the quantity of bone tissue withdrawn and its retention during the extraction of the needle from the patient, if the needle is of known type.
In this respect, with known needles it can happen that during their extraction, the tissue is lost within the patient without the person performing the biopsy being aware of this. This means that the examination has to be performed a second time, with obvious inconvenience.
In addition the impossibility of knowing whether tissue has actually been withdrawn from the patient and how much tissue has been removed can create obvious problems both during the performing of the biopsy and during the histological examination.